Spilling the Beans
by xmywastedyouth
Summary: Naruto tells Kiba about his engagement to Sasuke. Mentioned SasuNaru. KibaNaru!friendship.


Title: Spilling the Beans  
>Summary: Naruto tells Kiba about his engagement to Sasuke. Mentioned SasuNaru. KibaNaru!friendship.<p>

I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I don't know where I keep getting all these ideas for one-shots? This story was created because I LOVE to read stories where Kiba and Naruto are best friends cus' I think they're really funny together - I don't think I can see it as being more than just friendship though. I never seem to write them as best friends in my multi-chap stories so I decided to write a one-shot to show you what it would be like if I did write them ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Spilling the Beans<br>by OMG I Found Waldo.**

A bright yellow sun shone high above in the clear blue sky. Waves of heat and light filtered down to the Earth, warming everything in its path and bathing it in a dazzling shine. There wasn't a single cloud in sight; it was truly a perfect day. Ichiraku's cafe was empty on the inside as customers had chosen to sit at the outdoor tables and enjoy the beautiful weather while it lasted. Days like this were rare in Konoha and it was likely that tomorrow morning would bring the usual cloudy sky and stormy weather.

Kiba leant back in his chair, eyes narrowed to slits as he basked in the golden rays. He looked like a dog snoozing in the hot sun. Pushing his sunglasses back down to cover his eyes, Kiba looked over at his silent - but obviously very happy - friend. Naruto was trying - and failing - to hide his excitement. His blue eyes were lit up with a bright happiness that could rival the sun. Kiba rolled his eyes and gave a single word as a demand, "Spill."

Naruto played innocent. "Spill what? My _milkshake_?"

"No. Spill the _beans_-"

"-I don't have any beans, Kiba!" Naruto chirped.

Kiba's eye twitched in annoyance. "Spill the _metaphorical_ beans, you dunce!"

Naruto gave a vulpine grin. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place, Keebs?"

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what, _Keebs_?"

"That."

"I didn't call you _that_."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't; I called you Keebs not 'That'."

Kiba was about to smack his friend over the head before realising that Naruto was trying to change the conversation. Who knew Naruto, of all people, could be smart? Or try to be, at least. With a slight glare through his sunglasses, Kiba returned to the more important topic at hand. "So why are you so happy?"

Naruto looked at Kiba dumbly. "Are you kidding me, dog-breath?" He motioned his hand to the people around them, all smiling and chatting happily to their friends. "_Everyone_ is happy today! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the bastard is locked up indoors taking his daily vampire nap!"

"How is the ice-prick these days?" Kiba asked reluctantly. He'd come to accept that Sasuke was a part of Naruto's life now but that didn't make him like the guy.

"Well, I'm slowly chipping away at the rock-hard, icy exterior and making my way to the soft, gooey centre!" Naruto replied with a bright smile. "I think I tired him out a little last night, though. He's just not energetic enough to keep up with me!"

Kiba's face paled and he covered his ears with his hands. "I don't want to know about your sex life, Naru-chan!"

Naruto blinked. "What are you talking about, Kibble-chan? I was just going to tell you about how we went on a nature walk and he got tired really quickly..." Kiba let out a sigh of relief and pulled his hands away from his ears. "...And then we went home and had hot, passionate sex on the couch all night long!"

"That couch was _mine_!" Kiba wailed.

Naruto scoffed. "No it wasn't. I bought it and you slept on it for the whole last year of high school. The smell of wet _dog_ never did wash out..." Kiba growled, standing up as though to start a fight. Naruto laughed at him. "Down dog! Sit!"

"You're supposed to be my best friend and yet you won't even tell me what's making you happy," Kiba said with a pout.

"Well... I'll tell you as long as you promise not to overreact and cause a scene..." Naruto replied, thinking back to when he first told Kiba that he was dating Sasuke.

Kiba nodded his head and held out his pinky. "I'll even pinky promise!"

Naruto looped his own pinky around his best friend's and took a deep breath. There was no way Kiba was going to react well to the news. "I'm-going-to-get-married-to-Sasuke!" He blurted out quickly. Like ripping a band-aid off, he reasoned.

"W...What?" Kiba blinked as he deciphered the words. It was too much to take in. With a loud thud, Kiba collapsed to the floor next to the table, pinky still hooked around Naruto's. His vision faded to black. The loud noise drew the attention of everybody around them.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. His face was bright red with embarrassment. "Uh... Has anybody got any water or smelling salts?"

**Owari.**


End file.
